Till Death Do Us Part
by PKerKairi
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty are new students at the prodigious boarding school called Blackmoon Academy. They thought this would be the perfect place to have a great time and be regular teenagers. However, they quickly learn that not everything is what it seems, especially with a certain group of boys and their new friend. Oldrival/Ikari/Poke/Contestshipping!
1. Prologue

_**{(This is a story inspired by Hearts of the Night by Waveripple of Team Sunrise, Psychological Distress by SurferGurl14, and ever so slightly by The Vampire Diaries**__**. It's sort of scenario I had while reading these stories and my cousin forcibly making me watch the Vampire Diaries and it made me create a good story. **_

_**It's mainly a Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping story with a bit of Choosenshipping, Specialshipping, and Questshipping. Don't bash the pairings please.**_

_** Bare with me with the updates-since my school schedule is just terrible. And also bare with me as I write this story-since it's my first fanfic. .-.**_

_**But anyways, enjoy the story! :)**_

**I don't ow****n**** Pokemon****._)}_**

* * *

Millions of stars shimmered across the night sky—most covered by dense leaves from multiple trees or by silvery-grey clouds. Sitting atop one of the trees was a figure—a female. Her entire body was clothed in black—plus a long hooded cape covered her face except her lips and chin. The figure seemed to be looking up at the sky—as if waiting for someone.

The feeling of the summer breeze rushed through her as she let out a content sight—but this slight peace was soon interrupted by the faint sounds of heeled footsteps. The figure looked down to see another feminine figure. She wore a black satin dress that a thigh-length slit on the right side. A raccoon fur-like scarf was wrapped around her slim shoulders and her black hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, which ended down to her knees. Her pale white skin shone brightly against the dark contrast of her clothes and hair—which almost has a silvery tint due to the starlight.

Intense makeup formed her face to seem smoky, intimidating. The woman looked up at the hooded figure, a widened smile flashing bright white teeth. If looking closely enough, you could see that two of her teeth were sharp as needles.

"I see you're still on the hunt?" Her voice was silky and soft—a contrast to her intense appearance.

The figure didn't move, but her lips showed a tense smile, "Yes Milady. I'm close to discovering who the prey might be."

"No need for the formalities. Haven't I told you this already?"

"Of course...Sorry Queen Isabella." The youthful figure jumped down and landed gracefully in front of the said Queen, and then bowed.

Queen Isabella let out a disappointed sigh, placing both her hands on her hips, "You're not just my personal assassin—you're my friend. Just call me Isabella, but anyways, that's not the matter of our meeting. I presume that you are still enrolled in that school. Is there any news about the Rouges?"

The figure just shook her head, "It's... Complicated. Your people still feast on some of the students—but no direct killings. All killings I've investigated were all approved by your hand and will. That's what's strange…."

"You're saying the lack of Rouges is strange? My dear, it should be a blessing!" The Queen exclaimed. However, the figure just tensed up a bit more.

"I don't think it's because they lack of numbers….Their leader... he's intelligent…I fear he is planning something."

The Queen gave the figure a warm smile, and walked up to the tense figure and gave her a tight hug. Although the Queen's skin was cool to the touch, it was comforting, "You worry too much. As of late—you should be glad for this time of peace. Besides, Blackmoon Academy is starting in a couple of weeks, correct?"

"Don't remind me." Although said in a cold voice, there was a warm smile beneath her hood.

The Queen just laughed, causing the owls to coo at them, "You should be preparing for Junior year then—along with your other mission. I'll request a meeting again after the first week of class."

"Right, Your Majesty." The figure bowed again, causing the Queen to roll her eyes.

"You're too formal for your well-being." Looking up at the night sky, the Queen seemed to be evaluating the constellations in the sky—then widened her eyes in revelation. "Oh dear, I forgot I have another meeting after this chat. I should get going. Do you have the elixir I asked for you to make?"

The figure gave another small nod and began to rummage around inside the pocket of her cloak. In the matter of a few seconds she produced a small vial—clear as pure water. She passed the vial to the Queen, an impish smile on her face, "However, I do have to ask why you wanted me to create the _sincerus veritatis_ elixir."

"It's a back-up for the one you made me last year. No worries." With that said, the Queen lifted a deathly pale hand into the night sky, all her clothes seemed to melt and mix onto her and she began to shrink. Soon, the Queen was just a furry bat—screeching a bit at the hooded figure before flying out into the distance.

* * *

A couple of miles away and deeper into the forest was a clearing in a shape of a large oval. Standing in the middle of this clearing were four figures—all young men. The silver of the starlight didn't give these young men a define feature—as they tried to shroud themselves in the darkness.

There was silence for a few minutes, then one of them let out a slightly childish sigh, "She's late."

The seemingly taller one just shook his head, "Milady Isabella said she did have a meeting prior to ours. Possibly stayed there for a while to chat?"

Before any of them could answer, a long and ear-piercing screech was heard above them—but the young men didn't seem to mind. In a matter of a few seconds, a bat appeared in front of the lot and transformed back into a human. Of course, it was the Queen.

The young men all went on one knee and bowed their heads. The Queen raised one hand, "Arise."

The young men did as they were told, and before any of them could ask why there were here, the Queen began to speak, "I called you all here to ask for some clarity and other reasons. Are you all positive you'd like to stay at that boarding school?"

All gave a simple nod, and the Queen's expressionless face gave off a crooked smile, "You four are courageous. Our kind usually don't stay in one place for so long."

One of the young men flicked his hair, "We just like a challenge."

"Of course you do." The Queen said with a bit of sarcasm, "Anyways, onto the more pressing issues. I was just informed that the Rouges haven't been showing their faces recently."

Another said in a stone cold voice, "Then shouldn't that call for a celebration?"

"It should—but my informant gave me a new angle to think of this matter. However, since the Rouges aren't causing any problems, that doesn't mean you all could slack off. I called this meeting to tell you all to stay on your guard. If there is any strange activity—you know what to do."

Then, one of the young men gave off a low, sarcastic chuckle, "Yes mother."

The Queen glared half-heartily at that young man, "And this mother isn't afraid of smacking around her children." But then her glare turned into a warm smile, "Alright—I've taken enough of your time. Enjoy your school year—and stay safe."

With another bow given by the four boys, the Queen transformed again into a bat—and flew away into the distance.


	2. The Acceptance

_**Author's Notes:**_

**HEY THANKS MOM FOR "TEACHING ME A LESSON" BY TAKING AWAY THE INTERNET AND THEN MAKING ME LOSE THIS CHAPTER! **

*******sighs* Sorry guys that I have been gone quite a while. My internet was cut off and my mother refused to get it again until recently, and to make matters worse, I lost this chapter until like a few days ago .-. Luckily I found it, and now here it is :3 **

**Another thing, this story is going to be going really slow for the beginning, but once everything settles is...well, you'll see ;D**

**Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters. I just get the plot. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_***Two Weeks Later***_

It was a simple summer morning in Cerulean City. It was also Saturday, which meant everybody in the city was sleeping in so there weren't any sounds of oncoming traffic or screams from mothers to their children to hurry up and get to school. The only sounds that could be heard from the outside were the bluebirds chirping and the gentle summer breeze rustling the trees every once in a while.

In a particularly big house and in a bedroom on the upper floor slept a young girl—about seventeen of age. She had fiery red hair and slightly pale skin. She was in a peaceful sleep, and even in her dreams she wished to never wake up. She almost got her wish, until she heard the sound of loud banging on her front door.

"AH!" The redhead jolted awake, rolled over and fell flat on her back. She groaned as she sat herself up and heard a mix of cheery giggles mixed in with the knocking. Standing up and grumbling, she opened the window that allowed a perfect view of whoever was knocking on her door.

There were two girls about the redhead's age or younger. One of them had midnight blue hair and bright sapphire eyes—she was the one banging on her door. The other had chocolate-brown hair and same startling eyes. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails and kept up in a red bandana. She seemed to be holding an array of envelopes.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead shouted, "You're going to wake the neighbors up!"

Both girls looked up and gave the redhead cheeky smiles. The bluenette waved her hands as she retorted, "Hurry up and let us in Misty! The results are here!"

"Yeah Mist! I want to know if they accepted us or not!" The brunette chirped.

Misty just let out a small sigh, wondering how her two best friends could be so cheery so early in the morning. "Alright, just give me five minutes."

She then proceeded to close her window and head straight for her closet. Not really caring how she looked like, she grabbed the first articles of clothing she saw. It turned out to be a midriff yellow shirt and short denim shorts along with red suspenders. She then grabbed her favorite old blue sneakers and tired her short hair into a side ponytail.

Not really caring if her bed was a total mess, since she could always come back later and fix it, she walked out her room and made her way downstairs towards the front door. Opening the door, Misty placed her hands on her hips, "Alright Dawn and May. I hope we made it into the school or this would be a complete waste of my sleeping time."

The bluenette, Dawn, just giggled soundly while the brunette, May, just rolled her eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face as they walked inside.

The school in question is called Blackmoon Academy—a prestigious boarding school for students with high potential in life in the Kalos region. It's said that after graduating this school will allowed students to enter any university or college without fail. Students who fail the courses by the end of the year are immediately expelled—no second chances.

The most amazing part of this school is its appearance. Three, four-story high buildings and a greenhouse compose of this school. Two of these buildings are dorms and gyms—the last building in the middle is the actual classrooms and office. The greenhouse was to the far right—where students usually go for classes or just for relaxation. Wildflowers surrounded the buildings in the spring—and there was a large forest behind the school. There was also a beach close by—which is about a fifteen minute walk.

The girls were recommended by their public school teachers and principle to try out for this school—seeing their high potential. You see, Misty wanted to be a marine biologist, May wanted to be a veterinarian, and Dawn wanted to be a fashion designer. The girls had heard of this school for quite some time—but at the end of their sophomore year, they finally sent the application forms. Now, a month later, they finally got the results.

Making their way towards the living room, the trio sat down in a circle on the floor, feeling giddy and nervous. May passed out the respective letters, looking at the ivory colored envelope curiously. They stared at it for a minute before Misty said, feeling a bit nervous and said, "So….who wants to open their first?"

May and Dawn looked at each other, and then said in unison, "You."

"Figures…" Misty mumbled as she gave one last glance at the paper in her hands. Before she could hesitate, she tore the top of the envelope and took out the paper inside. The letter itself was made of parchment and written in ink, giving it an old-fashion feel to it—although the school itself is supposed to be high-tech.

Biting her lower lip, she unfolded the parchment and read the beautiful calligraphy that showed her results. A couple of seconds later, Misty looked at her best friends and let out a small smile, "I'm in."

Dawn let out a happy shriek and May clapped—but this moment soon died down as May picked up her letter. She hesitated for a second—scared at what the results might be. With shaky hands, the brunette slowly opened the envelope and unfolded her own letter. About thirty seconds passed until May let out a sigh of relief, throwing her letter in the air, "I'm in as well!"

"All right May!" Misty cheered as Dawn gave the brunette a hug. Yet again, the happiness mostly died down as Dawn picked up her letter. However, the bluenette didn't seem as nervous as her friends and opened the letter with striking confidence. However, Dawn's cheery face slowly turned to one of complete horror. A minute passed and the tension was built in.

Dawn then let out a sigh and hung her head low, her hair covering her face. Her friends gasped, and Misty muttered out, "Dawn, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Dawn looked up to her redheaded friend, confused at first. Then she beamed, "What are you talking about? I'm in too!"

May sweat dropped and Misty practically screamed, "Then why did you see so sad! We thought you weren't in!"

"Oh, because I didn't like what some of the dress code requirements were for school. I mean—I get the whole uniform thing, but I the school colors are just terrible. Like, navy blue, silver, and black? I was hoping for a more…..happier colors. But oh well." Dawn giggled.

May let out a sort giggle and a sigh, placing a hand on her hip, "I should've known you would've said something about the school's uniform."

"Oh, whatever May; we should get going! The letter says that we should pack our belongings and be at the airport by 6:30 a.m. tomorrow. They're providing us plane tickets for the trip to the Kalos region. We'll be landing in a city called…Disparu City. Hm, sounds a bit of a sad name, huh?"

"Plus," May added, "We should tell our parents, and in your case Misty—your sisters. It's a too bad that we have to leave so soon."

Misty rolled her eyes at the thought of telling her sisters that she had to leave for a new school. They wouldn't really care—maybe they would be happy that she would be gone…

Shaking any dark thoughts from her mind, Misty said confidently, "Well girls, this might be a start of one of the best school years of all time!"

"Yeah!" Her two best friends cheered, throwing their fists into the air. They stayed and chatted for a while longer—but the other two left soon so they could start packing and saying their goodbyes—leaving Misty alone in her giant house.

Sighing, she made her way upstairs and got out an old sea form colored suitcase that had designs of bubbles floating from the sea bottom. She was about to pack almost all her clothes until she remembered that A) The school has uniforms and B) Dawn would probably take them shopping the second they had a chance.

So she just threw in a three denim shorts, two colored shorts, five pairs of skinny jeans, two dresses, seven tank tops, four blouses, six T-Shirts, three sweat pants, five pairs of bikinis and swimsuits, two pairs of converse, four sandals, the essential underwear, bras, bathroom, hygiene, beauty, and hair care necessities, two towels and her laptop. In her smaller red backpack she placed her webcam, camera, her trusty mallet, three of her favorite books (which included a family photo album) and two pairs of sunglasses. Since it's too big to fit anywhere, Misty decided to just buy another surf board when she gets there.

The next step was writing the note to her sisters. They were on a vacation to the Orange Islands and should be back by next week—so it would be a while before they knew of Misty's absence. Of course, Misty could just call them, but after the last incident….a letter would just suffice.

Bringing her stuff to the living room, Misty brought out a paper and pen, sat for a few seconds, and began to write:

_Dear Daisy, Violet, and Lily,_

_As you probably figured, I'm not at home right now. That's because I was accepted at that school I was telling you about. Yup, that's right; I was accepted to the most prestigious school in the world. Surprised? I thought you would be. Anyway, since it's a boarding school, I'll be staying there for most of the year and probably visit only in the summer time. I know how you three like to go to Sinnoh for the winter—so I'll probably stay at school during that time. Anyways, I'm taking my laptop, so you can message me, Skype, Email, whatever, whenever you like. I'll send postcards as well, if you like. _

_I guess this is goodbye—until the summer that is. You know….if you're here during the summer. _

_Take Care,_

_Misty._

Satisfied with that she wrote, Misty folded the letter and placed it on the fridge—where her sisters will for sure notice. Since it was barely the afternoon, Misty decided to change into her swimsuit and head towards her indoor swimming pool. As she did a couple of laps, she couldn't help but think, _'A new beginning…'_

* * *

May return home to find her father was out to work and her mother had taken her brother out for some Mother-Son bonding-which meant being home alone. Sighing, the young brunette just went to her room and began packing.

As she took out her red and white striped suitcase, she began to wonder that to bring. Well…nothing much, due to the uniform, but enough to get by for the school year. So, she decided to bring five denim shorts, three colored shorts, three pairs of skinny jeans, four dresses, two skirts, six blouses, four tank tops, four T-Shirts, three sweatpants, three bikinis and swimsuits, four bandanas, three pairs of converse, the necessary undergarments, bathroom, hygiene, beauty and hair care products, a towel, and her tablet.

In her orange backpack she brought her camera, three of her favorite books, her family scrapbook, and a pair of sunglasses. Although it would be a hassle, May decided to bring her long board, so she could skate around in her free time.

Once she was done, May looked around one last time her room and saw a certain picture she had near her bed. There were two kids smiling into the camera; one was a boy with black hair that was hidden beneath a white beanie sort of hat and shining ruby-red eyes, flashing a goofy grin. The other was herself, her hair in the same pigtails and a red bandana on her head, showing off a sort of innocent smile.

This picture was taken when she was ten—and the boy was twelve. His name was Brendan Birch, and he was her first best friend. May smiled at the memory of that day the picture was taken. Their parents were at the park and the two children were running around, playing tag and all sorts of other games. Walking over to that picture, May picked it up and hugged it, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, "I told you I'd make it…"

Brushing any stray tears away, May took the picture and fitted it inside her red bag. Then, she went downstairs and made herself some lunch—waiting for her family to arrive and tell them the news that their little girl was moving away.

* * *

Dawn arrived to find that her mother in the kitchen, making lunch for the two of them and to their Glameow to napping near the front door. Smiling happily, Dawn ran to her mother and exclaimed that she made it to her dream school.

Her mother, Johanna, gave her daughter a warm smile and placed everything she hand in her hands down and gave her a giant hug. After a while, Johanna noticed that her daughter had tears in her eyes—and she knew that those tears meant.

Pulling away slightly, Johanna kept that comforting smile on her face, "Your father would be very proud of you."

"I know he is…" Dawn replied, wiping away any stray tears, "I just wish he was here…"

Johanna's smile didn't falter, but did grow a little sad. She ruffled her daughter's hair as she spoke, "Well…how about I make you your favorite dish while you go and pack. I have a feeling you would be leaving very soon, huh?"

"Tomorrow, actually…" Dawn replied, but did feel a bit better. Although she loathed the thought of packing, at least that would keep her mind off any sad topics.

"Almost too soon; well, you better hurry up. Lunch will be ready in about half an hour."

Dawn gave a small nod to her mother and ran upstairs. Pulling out her pink suitcase with black spots, she ruffled through her entire closet—desperately thinking of what to bring. Wasting fifteen minutes of standing there, Dawn decided that she'll just buy some clothes when she gets there, but will pack some of her favorite items of clothing and outfits and personal items.

She brought along six dresses, five skirts, eight blouses, four denim shorts, six colored shorts, three pairs of skinny jeans, three T-Shirts, two sweatpants, four bikinis, seven pairs of sandals, two pairs of sneakers, the necessary undergarments, bathroom, hygiene, beauty and hair care products, three towels, and her laptop.

In her yellow backpack she brought along her webcam, camera, magazines, two sketchpads, her family photo album, and four sunglasses.

Right when she finished Johanna called her for lunch. Dawn looked around her room one last time and let out a sad sigh. Returning her cheery smile, Dawn ran back downstairs and spent the rest of her day with her mother, cherishing this last day at her home.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2!**

**The next chapter will be out next week, on September 19th. **

**~PkerKairi**


	3. Familiar Faces and The Rumors

_**Time for Chapter Three! I think this one is a bit shorter than the last, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. Now, have fun reading :)**_

* * *

The airport is located in the outskirts of Cerulean City—where they would be flying for about fourteen hours until arriving at Disparu City. Misty, who was almost always the early bird, found herself sitting in the lobby of the giant airport at exactly 6:00 a.m. sharp. Misty was never the type of person to be always exactly on time—she was either always too early or too late.

Sighing, the red head just took out her book and cell phone and decided to read a bit while listening to music. Knowing her friends, Misty knew that Dawn would probably arrive next—about five minutes before getting on board and May would probably barely make it on time. Those two girls always took their time.

Rolling her eyes, Misty immersed herself in her book called _Legend. _Although Misty had read this story a billion times already and could probably tell you a five page report about it at the very least, she just loved this book. She compared herself to the main characters a lot—sometimes being a strict, no nonsense person—but also not afraid to break the rules. A person who loves those closest to her and will do anything to avenge them if anything terrible happens.

Signing, she settled herself into a seat, and she was getting into one of the most intense parts of the book when a dark shadow loomed over her. Looking up, Misty gasped at the figure in front of her.

It was a woman who seemed to be twenty two years old, wearing a large black overcoat-like dress and grey boots that reached under her knees. Her skin seemed pale in the contrast to the dark colors, and her face had the perfect amount of make-up, which really popped out the woman's onyx eyes.

However, none of this is what struck Misty as strange. What was strange was, Misty had the feeling that she seen this woman before. The woman, on the other hand, didn't seem to recognize Misty as she gave her a warm smile, "Hello dear. I was wondering if you can point me out to the direction of the snack bar. I'm a bit lost."

"S-Sure," Misty stammered. The woman's voice was slightly accent, as if she came from a different country, "It's near the entrance if you keep on going straight from here."

The woman paid no attention to Misty's slight shock as she focused her attention to Misty's bags. Then she frowned, "I though summer vacation ended already for high schoolers?"

Misty also looked down at her bags, and shook of her initial shock and placed on a small smile, "Oh no, I'm actually going to a new school. It's called Blackmoon Academy."

"Oh, you don't say," The lady's disapproving frown turned into a playful smirk, "Interesting—that's a very prestigious academy. I know a couple of people who go there."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm actually entering as a junior instead of a freshman." Misty let out a small giggle, "Did you go there before?"

"Me? Oh, no dear! Not at all!" That's when the lady let out a hearty laugh, but it sounded musical at the same time, "No…I guess you can say I didn't really know it existed until my friends enrolled."

Misty gave a simple nod, and then looked at her phone. The time was 6:25, and Misty looked up to give the woman an apologetic look, "Looks like it's time for me to go or else I'll miss my ride. It was nice meeting you Miss…?"

"Oh, Miss Aichi if you don't mind."

"Okay, Miss Aichi. My name is Misty. Now, I better be off—"

"However," Miss Aichi chirped, "If you can do me this one favor, just this one?"

Misty gave her a confused look, but gave a small nod, "Okay, sure."

Miss Aichi looked around, almost checking to see as if anybody were watching them, "If you meet a girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes and who wears a leaf pendant, tell her that Miss Aichi said good luck." Noticing Misty's dubious look, she also added, "She's a junior and there's a likely chance you'll meet her."

"But, Miss Aichi, can't you just tell me her name?"

"And don't you have a plane to catch?" She retorted smoothly.

Misty's eyes widened, and she cursed as she turned around to pick up her stuff. Turning back around, she was going to say her final goodbye to Miss Aichi, but the woman was gone.

Deciding not to waste time thinking, Misty just ran through the airport, somehow managing to find her ride, and get in the plane. However, she did let one though run across her mind, _'Why was she familiar?'_

* * *

It was a relief when Misty found her seat, which was by miraculously by May and Dawn—who already boarded the plane. As she sat down, a bit breathless, May—who was sitting next to the window—giggled, "Looks like Dawn and I aren't the late ones this time."

"Yeah Mist, what took ya so long." Dawn added, amused.

Misty hesitated for a second. It's not like she didn't want to talk about that weird lady, but that sense of familiarity did make her feel uncomfortable. For some strange reason, she feels like she can't talk about her. She then took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly, "I was reading and I didn't realize I was late until last minute."

May gave a convinced nod, but Dawn seemed to notice Misty's hesitation. However, the bluenette just shrugged it off as not important, "Alrighty then."

That's when the intercom for the plane went on, advising passengers to put on their seatbelts because take off will get bumpy. After a couple minutes of turbulence, the pilot called out and bit the passengers a good day.

From that point, the girls began took out their laptops or tablets and began to listen to a variety of music, watch a couple movies, and eat a bit of snacks. Once the sun began to set, May looked out the window and sighed, "It's strange…that we're going to be away from home."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to survive without my mom!" Dawn replied.

Misty, on the other hand, just smiled happily, "But we're going to the school of our dreams: Blackmoon Academy!"

At that moment, the person sitting in front of the May did a little jump and hit something. He mumbled a curse, and turned to look at the girls. He had silky emerald green hair that stopped just below his years and piercing light blue eyes. He had a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry to barge in on the conversation, but did you say Blackmoon Academy?"

The girls stared at him with a bit of shock, but Misty got over it quickly as she nodded, "Yeah, we all are. We're actually entering as juniors though."

"I see. I was just going to ask that." The guy chuckled, "I'm a junior also. And so is this sleeping bum here."

The guy then elbowed the person to his right, who was sitting in front of Dawn, and that person shop up instantly. He had blond hair, and then he turned to give a glare at the emerald boy, but before the blond could say anything, the emerald guy said, "Easy, there are a couple of new girls going to school."

The blond had a sort of soft orange eyes as he looked at the girls, then focusing on Dawn. Misty noticed Dawn's shoulders tense up slightly, and that the blonde's eyes widened by a miniscule fraction. However, the blond gave them a smirk, "Well, well, well. We don't see new girls come to Blackmoon every day. You three must be special."

May giggled slightly as Dawn lightly blushed and Misty let out a small chuckle. The emerald boy, however, rolled his eyes, "No matter how smooth you are, they're never going to date you."

"Hey! You better apologize or I'm going to fine you!"

Ignoring that last comment, the emerald went back to his usual smile, "Anyway, pardon my manners, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Wally and the blonde one next to me is Barry. What your names?"

"I'm Misty, the girl sitting next to the window is May and the one in-between is Dawn." Misty replied, giving Wally a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you all, and trust me, you're going to love Blackmoon."

Barry, however, scoffed, "Yeah, if you like ghost stories and monster tales."

Dawn, who seemed a bit weary towards Barry, managed to relax herself as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Barry," Wally cut in with a glare, "You'll end up scaring them before they even have a chance to see the school."

However, Barry gave him a mocking smirk, "Well, they'll end up knowing one way or another. I'd rather have them know now and not end up crying later."

That struck a chord with the girls, and Misty gave the blond a pointed glare, "And what do _you_ mean by that?"

"Who recommended you girls to join this school?" Barry asked, avoiding the question.

Misty was about to spat out a remark, but May stepped in after noticing Misty's murderous glare, "Our sophomore teachers and principal."

"Ah." Barry replied, amused, "Of course. They wouldn't know that little detail anyways."

Dawn gulped. "W-What detail?"

"Blackmoon High has a reputation for the most deaths in any boarding school in the world. Every year, at least one student dies."

The girls were horror-stricken as they stared at Barry, who had an indifferent smile. Wally looked like a mix between grim and annoyed as he gave Barry a glare, and then let out an exasperated sigh, "They're not students Barry."

Barry shrugged, "Well, to the point, there's always a corpse lying around in the forest."

"That doesn't imply that it's someone from our school."

"But it could be."

The girls watched as the boys argued, each having a look of horror to some degree. After a couple more minutes of bickers, Wally threw his hands up in exasperation, "You're such a _prick_. What's with your need to scare every new student anyways?"

That's when Barry looked at the girls again, giving them his signature smirk, although Misty noticed that his eyes lingered on Dawn a bit longer. The blond then shrugged, "I just want to see if they scare easy."

The boys remained silent as they turned to look at the girls. They looked at each other, and then all shrugged at the same time. May spoke up first, a look of indifference on her face, "I'm usually not one for scary stories, whether they're real or not, but I'm still up for going to Blackmoon."

"Same with me," Misty continued, with a smirk that rivaled Barry's, "Besides, I highly doubt a murderer would be stalking the students of Blackmoon every year."

"Yup!" Dawn concluded, smiling cheerfully, "There's no need to worry! I bet we'll be all fine."

The two boys looked at each other for a quick second, and then back towards the girls. Wally and Barry were sporting cheery smiles themselves as Barry remarked, "You girls are tough—and we usually don't see that every day."

"Yeah, "Wally added, "It's a nice change from all the scare-easy new comers."

That's when Misty noticed how dark it was outside, and how brilliantly bright the stars were. Looking down at her phone, the time read 7 p.m. her time, which was 1 a.m. Kalos time. Deciding it was time to end the ghost stories for one night, Misty yawned, "Well, we should get some sleep before getting off the plane. We'll be in Disparu City in about four more hours."

The group nodded and were all putting their electronics away for their sleep. Right when the girls were about to bid the guys goodnight, Barry smiled sheepishly, "And sorry if I did say something rude. I have a bit of a tendency to do that."

May and Misty rolled their eyes playfully at him while Dawn giggled, "No need to worry about that Barry. After all, we're all friends now, right?"

Barry gave a nod, "And what great new friends we have now, right Wally?"

"You got that right," The emerald boy replied, flashing the girls a smile, "Anyways, goodnight all. See you in a few hours."

Then they all bid goodnight, and as they all got themselves in a comfortable sleeping position, Misty couldn't help but wonder, _'Dead students…?'_

* * *

**_And this marks as the end for Chapter Three! I bet you guys are all waiting for the other main characters to arrive-but that will have to wait another chapter or two ;)_**

**_-Anyways, who was that familiar woman Misty met?_**

**_-Do you think the bodies in the forest belong to students?_**

**_Tune in for the next Chapter on September 26, and make sure to leave a review!_**

**_~PkerKairi_**


End file.
